365 Letters
by Ginger-Herondale
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are lovers in 1940, and so are Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo. They've had quite the summer full of mysteries, drama and love, but when Nico and Percy are shipped off to Europe to fight in World War II, things don't go as quite smoothly. Percy has come back to Louisiana to find Annabeth, so he writes her letters, in fact, one for every day. Updates every Thursday
1. Please Read

**Please Read!**

Before you read, I was to warn you that some of the characters are **completely OOC (out of character), **like Thalia, Nico sometimes Percy and Annabeth, Calypso, Jason, Poseidon, Sally, Tyson and many more.

**I will be posting a chapter every week on Thursday **

**I repeat ^^^^^ that's on Thursday **

It is also **AU (alternate universe). **I just wanted to clear that up

In this story I used a lot of ships that **don't exist, **like Thalico (Nico/Thalia).

I used scenes from the Notebook in here too, so yeah. This is also in the **1940's**, in **World War II. (I also found out I like putting words in unnecessary bold font)**

There are some things in here about history that are **incorrect. **In this story, I had America join the war in July 1940, but it was really December 7 1941.

Thank you, happy reading!

Ps: I have nothing against Jason Grace, but love him very much, so no flames about his character! Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. Nicholas Sparks owns the scenarios that I used from the Notebook. **


	2. Chapter 1

365 Letters

Chapter One

**Part One**

**West Monroe Louisiana, 1940**

"Who is she?" Percy Jackson asked his best friend, Nico DiAngelo. He was staring at a girl, a girl unlike any he has ever seen before.

"Annabeth Chase, she just moved here from South Carolina," Nico replied.

The girl, Annabeth, was walking with one of Percy's best friends, Thalia. She had long tan legs and blonde hair. Her curls bounced when she walked. She was wearing some high-waist shorts and a blouse, not unlike Thalia, or any other girl on the streets of West Monroe, Louisiana.

It was a gorgeous day. The date was June 1st, 1940 and the sun was shining and the birds chased away all the rain clouds. It was a perfect day to find a girlfriend, is Percy's opinion, and he was hoping that it would be Annabeth.

But the problem was, she didn't want anything to do with a certain green eyed American.

~oOo~

"Hello, there," said Percy as he slid into a booth. The warm day had turned to a cool night and Annabeth and Thalia were seated in a diner, where Percy showed up.

Annabeth bent over the booth and whispered to Thalia, who then said, "Go away, Percy."

"Thalia," He groaned, "I wanted to meet Annabeth."

"Annabeth, Percy, Percy, Annabeth," Thalia said, getting annoyed. "Now, get lost please."

Percy scoffed, acting fake hurt. "Excuse me, but I would rather meet your new acquaintance myself, thank you. Hello darlin', I'm Percy Jackson." When Annabeth turned to look at the male beside her, Percy's eyebrows went up a little. She had grey eyes. They were a startling grey, like one that you would see in a storm could during a hurricane. Yet, they were absolutely beautiful.

"Annabeth," She smiled, shaking his hand. Percy knew that she was only being nice to get rid of him, but it wasn't going to work.

"Percy is a neighborhood flirt, so beware," Thalia warned. Annabeth laughed a little, thinking it was a joke, but Thalia was serious. Percy was her best friend and all, but she wanted a friend that didn't talk about Percy.

"Hello," Nico said as he slid beside Thalia. Thalia smiled and kissed him. It last a few seconds. Percy naturally turned away; he didn't really like seeing his two best friends kissing, it was quite awkward. Annabeth blushed a little; turning away also.

Percy cleared his throat, cuing his friends to stop, because it was obviously making Annabeth uncomfortable. Nico pulled away and blushed a deep red, but Thalia looked unfazed, as always.

"So, did you guys already order?" Percy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air.

"Nope, we weren't going to order any food, just hang out," Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well that's no fun."

"Well, maybe that's why you're fat," She retorted. Annabeth stifled a laugh.

Percy scoffed. Thalia knew that he was smirking, thinking of an innuendo to say, so she just shook her head warningly. Percy laughed her off.

~oOo~

Later that night, Percy sat down at the desk in his bedroom. He took out a pen and a piece of stationary and started what would be the first of many.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I don't honestly know exactly what I'm doing, but I figured I would occupy my free time like this; writing letters to you. _

_The date today is June 1st, 1940. I met you today. _

_Thalia told you that I'm the neighborhood flirt. Even though that may be true, I was looking for someone perfect. I think you may be it. _

_Listen, I don't know if you're eighteen now, reading this letter, I don't know if you are thirty with kids of your own with a different man or if you are eighty, living in a retirement home alone, I just want you to know that on June 1st, when we first met, I felt like it was love at first sight. _

_You're beautiful, Annabeth, and I hope that one day you can be my girlfriend or maybe even my wife. _

_Read these letters, and I don't care where I am. I will always come back to you, Annabeth. _

_-Percy_

He never did send that letter, well, at least not that week.

~oOo~

"Annabeth, don't fall for Percy, don't do it!" Thalia warned/commanded. "I saw the way you were looking at him!"

They were walking down the pavement to Thalia's house from the diner. "I do not look at him at all!" Annabeth defended.

"Oh, shush," Thalia smirked. "Listen, you're going to fall in love with him one way or another. They always do." She concluded.

Annabeth chuckled. "Who are they?"

"Oh, all the girls. Whenever I get a friend, Percy always swoops in and take her on me," She said a little angrily.

"I thought he's your best friend?"

"Oh, he is, but that doesn't stop him from being an absolute flirt and occasionally, pardon me, always an ass."

Annabeth thought to herself for a moment. Percy was pretty gorgeous. He had dark, messy hair and mysterious green eyes. He was tall and lean and, oh god, those abs …

"Annabeth!" Thalia said.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about Percy, weren't you?" Thalia cackled.

"No," She tried to lie, but the blush that crept to her cheeks begged to differ.

"Please don't," Thalia joked. "I really was hoping not to puke up that ice cream."

"Thalia…" Annabeth whined.

"C'mon, we're at my house."

Thalia lived in a large stone house with a lovely porch and red shudders. Annabeth loved it.

She knew that Thalia's father a wealthy business man, so Thalia came from old, southern money.

When they entered Thalia's huge bedroom, Annabeth said, "So, let's get to know each other."

"You are so boring," Thalia rolled her eyes.

"No seriously! I'll go first. My mom is named Athena, and my dad is a professor at a college. His name is Patrick. I have twin brothers, Bobby and Mathew, who are ten. Your turn."

"Alright. My dad is a business man named Zeus and my stepmom's name is Hera. I have a brother named Jason. You'll see him around," She rolled her eyes. "Jason is everywhere, drives me crazy."

"What about Percy? What's he all about?" Annabeth inquired. Thalia laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"I dunno, he just seems really cocky, like, has he ever hit on you or anything?"

Thalia threw her head back and cackled. "I guess I'll tell you a little about him. His dad is a commercial fisherman named Poseidon and his mom owns a candy shop and her name is Sally. He's got an eleven year old brother named Tyson. He's pretty boring."

"His mother works?" Annabeth acted a little shocked. Women were supposed to cater to their man's needs, not work, but clean and cook and have children.

"Oh, yeah, Sally's big on women rights."

"So you say that he's the neighborhood flirt, but he's never tried anything on you?"

"He won't dare, I'll whip his skinny butt all the way to Mississippi. Besides, I've got Nico."

"Oh right! He's a little odd," Annabeth remembered. "Perfect for you," She concluded.

Thalia shoved her a bit. "Go away."

"Alright, I better go home now, bye Thalia."

"Bye Annabeth. And listen!"

"What?"

"Don't fall in love with Percy!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Annabeth walked Main St of West Monroe alone. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday, so she really wasn't expected anyone to be up.

She saw a lady with dark hair in a candy store flip her closed sign to open, so Annabeth thought that she would pop in. It was a quaint little store, with light blue walls and candies everywhere.

"Hello darlin'," Annabeth heard the last southern accent she wanted to hear. Percy.

"Hello," She said as she turned around, sighing inwardly.

Percy had a red and blue stripped apron on over a blue t shirt and khakis. The blue really made his eyes stand out, Annabeth thought.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, dismissing the apron.

"My mom owns it, so I got myself a no-paying summer job," he sighed, leaning against the counter. "My dad thought it would be good for experience." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh," was all Annabeth said as she put some red jelly beans into a plastic bag. When she was at the counter, Percy tossed them onto the scale dismissively and carelessly.

"20 cents," He drawled, pronouncing twenty as 'twenny'.

When Annabeth handed him the money, his hand held hers. She thought it would be rude to pull it back, so she just raised her eyebrows.

"Come to the fair with me tonight," He partly commanded instead of asked.

"No, thank you," Annabeth replied.

"What? Is this because of Thalia?" His green eyes seemed to read Annabeth's grey ones. "It is." He concluded.

"Listen, she's my friend, and that's all you are too."

"Ok, 'friend', then come to the fair with me tonight as 'friends," He said, making air quotations around the word friend.

"I'm going to go with Thalia as friends," She retorted. He still hadn't let go of her hand. His wasn't sweaty in the Louisiana summer heat, but hers was started to.

"Yeah, and I'm going with Nico, as 'friends'," He scoffed. "Please?"

"Just go out with him, hun!" Annabeth heard Nico say from the back room. Annabeth bit her lip.

"Alright, I will," Annabeth said. Percy released her hand finally, taking the four dollars with him.

When he passed her the change, she noticed that there was a small note, ripped from an order sheet. It said:

**Sally's Swe**

**Percy Jack-**

**son 546254**

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy winked at her.

"I'll see you at the fair tonight!" He yelled after her. Percy admired his luck as she walked through the doors. He smiled to himself.

"Who was that?" His mother, Sally, said, coming out of the back room.

"Annabeth Chase," Nico answered for him, emerging also, "Percy's new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend yet," Percy responded, causing Nico to laugh and Sally to roll her eyes. "But just wait, I have some time to 'woo' her at the fair tonight," He concluded, slipping a salt water candy into his mouth whilst he leaned against the counter.

"Your dad will be doing some booths there for the church," Was all Sally said.

"Ugh," Percy groaned. "He's just going to embarrass me."

"Oh, Percy, lighten up. Nico's not groaning and moaning."

"Because he doesn't embarrass Nico!" Percy responded and Nico cackled.

Sally whacked Percy's butt with a flattened cardboard box. "Get back to work, the two of you."

Nico just laughed harder.

~oOo~

"Thalia, what am I supposed to do?" Annabeth wailed. She leaned against the wall, twisting the phone cord around her finger. She was complaining heavily about her incident with Percy. She really did not want to go to the fair with him, even he was gorgeous.

"Honey, I told you that this would happen, so don't whine to me." Annabeth could picture her now, sitting at a barstool with her red wall phone pressed to her cheek, probably fiddling with her dark hair.

"Listen, I just need you to tell him that I caught the 'flu, ok?"

"Absolutely not! You got yourself into this, you're going, Annie!" Annabeth flinched. She didn't think that Thalia would really make her go.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from him! And don't call me Annie."

"Yes, but, we do need some drama here in West Monroe, it's been a bit of a slow year. What a better way to spice up the summer with some Percy and Annabeth drama!"

~oOo~

When Annabeth got into Nico's ford truck with Thalia, she immediately regretted it.

Annabeth, being stuck in the middle had to literally be the messenger for every sentence Thalia said to Nico, because his old truck was so loud.

"Tell him that I love him," Thalia giggled.

"Thalia says that she loves you," Annabeth told Nico kind of annoyed.

"Tell her that I love her too and that she looks pretty tonight," Nico said.

Annabeth repeated to Thalia.

After one fight with Thalia demanded through Annabeth if Nico thought that he only said she looked pretty tonight only because she looked ugly yesterday, an angry Nico, a hurt Thalia, an annoyed Annabeth and one make up kiss later, they reached the fair.

It looked lovely, Annabeth thought, but she'd rather be home reading.

Feeling a little third-wheel-ish, she searched for Percy, only because she needed to get away from Nico and Thalia for a bit.

When she spotted a tall boy with dark hair she made her way towards him. He was talking to a large, muscular man with a dark beard and tan skin. His eyes were a sea green, identical to Percy's.

The man, wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt greeted her. "Would you like to play a round of skee-ball? All proceeds go to the West Monroe Presbyterian church," He smiled, wrinkles appearing besides his eyes.

"Annabeth," Percy smiled, turning around. He was wearing the same blue shirt from the candy store, the one that emphasized his eyes. "This is my dad, Poseidon," Percy gestured to the large man. She started to see the similarities between them; the tan skin, the eyes and the way the skin under their temples crinkle when they smile or laugh.

"Hello," Annabeth said a little timidly. "I'm Annabeth." She shook his weathered, calloused hand and smiled.

"So I've heard," He rumbled in a deep voice. "So, are you two dat-"

"Let's go Annabeth," cutting off his father. Annabeth's cheeks blushed a little when she realized what he was going to say.

Poseidon honestly seemed like a nice man once you skirted around his bluntness.

"Sorry about that," Percy said, but he looked unfazed.

"Its fine," She said innocently, when a little boy, probably ten or eleven came up and poked Percy on the shoulder.

"Can I have some money?" The boy asked, his pleading green eyes searching his brother's.

"Go away Tyson," was all Percy said.

"Hi," Tyson said, ignoring Percy and addressing Annabeth.

"Hi," She replied, hearing Percy sigh.

"Go bother dad, Tyson, I'm busy." Percy said, shooing Tyson.

"Yah, ok," the eleven year old said a little dismissively. But before he left, Tyson grabbed the knees of Percy's pants, yanking them down.

Annabeth's face turned blood red, and Percy looked like he wanted to throw his brother into the dunk tank and put the lid on.

"Tyson!" Percy screamed, pulling up his pants over his boxers. "I am so sorry," He said to Annabeth.

"Its fine," She said for the second time today. "Really, don't worry about it. I have brothers too."

Percy and Annabeth walked around for a bit, before Percy asked: "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure," Annabeth smiled. Percy actually wasn't being a self-centered bastard like Thalia had described him, he was actually being sweet, Annabeth thought.

They sat in an awkward silence for a little while, before Percy turned to her.

"Listen, I don't know what Thalia told you, but she's just trying to keep you to herself, I'm not actually an ass all the time like Thalia most likely told you."

Percy actually seemed a little ticked off, Annabeth thought. She felt a little bad for him there.

"She did tell me not to go out with you," Annabeth said a little quietly.

"See? Annabeth, whatever you feel, do it. I understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore, but make sure it's what you want, not Thalia."

That was the last thing Annabeth thought of before she leaned into his lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will be going away for two weeks, so the next update for this story will be on Thursday, April 10****th****, 2014! Thank you if you have any questions about this story, feel free to PM me!**

Chapter Three

When their lips met, Percy could feel sparks erupt inside of him. He suddenly had so much stamina that he felt he could run around the world seven times.

Clink, clink, clink.

Annabeth pulled away to turn around and see a tanned boy around her age, throwing rocks at their chair, laughing. There was a pretty girl beside him, with strings of gold braided into her hair.

"Leo!" Percy cursed at him, which made him just laugh more. "Calypso, can you, err, control him?"

"I tried!" The girl called back. "But as you know, he doesn't like to be told what to do! Sorry about that Hun!"

Annabeth sunk into her seat, trying to fight the blush that was coming on.

Percy started to laugh as the Carnie opened the safety restriction for them to get off.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth said. Was her breath bad? Was it a bad kiss? Annabeth's worried face just made him laugh more.

People were starting to stare and Annabeth felt were cheeks get hot only for the billionth time today.

"Percy," she pleaded. "Please stop."

Percy just cackled louder before crossing over to Nico and Thalia and a few more people she didn't know. Annabeth was about to go too, when the boy with the rocks, Leo, started towards him with a smirk on his face.

"You two were getting cozy up there," He wiggled his eyebrows at Annabeth.

She thought to herself, god, I knew I should've stayed home.

"I'm Leo," He said, putting out his hand, which Annabeth shook.

"I'm Annabeth."

"This is my girlfriend, Calypso," Leo gestured to the girl beside him, who was at least three inches taller than him.

Calypso took Annabeth's hand and pulled her away from Leo. "Honey, I am so sorry," She drawled in her Louisiana accent.

"It's fine, honestly. I probably shouldn't have kissed him anyways."

"Nonsense! He's a looker, ya know," She winked and the hit her hips against Annabeth's before running after Leo, who was talking to Percy and Thalia.

Percy crossed over to her, but before he could get there, Nico made it there first.

"I heard from Leo that you and Percy snogged on the Ferris wheel," He teased.

"Ugh!" Annabeth groaned. "I want to leave. This is so embarrassing!"

"Oh, hush know. Just be glad that it was Leo that caught you, not Poseidon. He would've made your life hell," He said darkly.

"Who?"

"Poseidon," reminded Nico, "Percy's dad. He once caught me kissing Thalia when he pulled up at my place. He teased me for weeks like a little kid would do!" Annabeth giggled. "No, really!" Nico insisted. The ass made me pay him twenty dollars to keep his mouth shut around my parents and Thalia's too. It really sucked."

Thalia and Percy appeared beside them after that.

That whole night, Percy didn't say one word to Annabeth, and vice versa.

x

When Percy awoke in his bedroom, he turned over and tried to fall back to sleep, but he honestly couldn't.

All he could think of was Annabeth. Her hair, her eyes, her lips and her personality were just a few things about her that made Percy flop over, lovesick.

He never really was in a committed relationship. The neighborhood girls were always nice, but they were the kind to kiss and tell, and Percy was tired of them. But when Annabeth came, he knew she was different.

Remembering last night, Percy groaned. He remembered his father embarrassing him, as usual, and Tyson pulling down his pants in public. Percy wanted to punch the wall.

But then he calmed down when he remembered kissing Annabeth. That was one thing he didn't want to forget. Her lips were so soft, he thought. But Leo frigging Valdez just had to ruin the moment, as he does everything.

Being Percy, he realized how Annabeth didn't want anyone to know that they kissed, but he didn't think that it was because she was embarrassed of him, but because she wanted it just to be between them.

Percy got up and sat at his desk. A sealed letter sat, staring at him, addressed to Annabeth Chase.

He put it in an empty drawer.

Getting out a new piece of paper, he started writing her another letter.

_My Dearest Annabeth,_

_Last night we went to the fair. It was fun, and we kissed, which was really fun. I know that you are rolling your eyes right now, don't hide it. _

_It makes me angry that Thalia told you that you couldn't date me, but Annabeth, please don't let that stop you. _

_Last night, you stuck with me even when my dad embarrassed me, when my demon of a brother pulled down my pants and even when Leo threw rocks at us when we were kissing. Thank you, Annabeth. (My mom would've been a lovely mix in the bunch)_

_I'm glad that you weren't that type of girl to run off and squeal with Thalia and Calypso that I kissed you, but you kept it to yourself, like it was our little safe haven up there on the Ferris wheel, even though that isn't romantic, but you made it seem like it was. _

_Thank you, Annabeth. And when you read these letters, just remember that I will always come back to you. Always._

_Love always, _

_-Percy _

x

Annabeth woke up that morning and went down stairs to get a drink of water. She still had her braid in from last night, but she realized that there was something in it.

Alas, Annabeth pulled a rock out from her thick braid, courtesy of Leo.

Annabeth rolled her eyes a bit thinking of the living-poltergeist.

He was a little cute, she thought. Even thought he was two inches shorter and Annabeth had a thing for tall guys, she couldn't help but think that when he smiled he lit up the world. His mischievous told you that he was fun but you should also keep one hand on your wallet when he's around. He had nice brown eyes, too.

That girl, Calypso, was stunning, Annabeth thought. She made Annabeth feel inferior, but when she opened her mouth, you almost instantly felt comfortable with her.

When Annabeth realized it was almost eleven, she decided to give Thalia a call.

"Hello," Thalia's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi Thals, its Annabeth."

"Helloooo Annie!" She drawled. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So I heard you and Percy had a little make-out session on the Ferris wheel."

Annabeth coughed a bit, chocking on the orange juice she had in her mouth. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, Calypso told me, She's a horrible gossip," Thalia complained.

"And you aren't?"

"Oh, just come over to the house, we have lots to talk about," Thalia said casually.

"Alright, give me ten minutes." When Annabeth heard the click of Thalia's phone hang on the wall, she started upstairs to her bedroom to change.

When she was done, she walked down her drive way and turned right, heading towards Thalia's house, which was just five houses down.

When she got to the house and raised her hand to knock on the door, a blond teenage boy opened it for her.

"Annabeth?"

Jason.

Crap.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! Regular updates are back! I just want to remind you that this is all OC. Especially Jason's character okie dokie? **

Chapter Four

Jason Grace. Why hadn't Annabeth figured that out before? Thalia did say that she had a brother named Jason and a last name Grace.

God, I am so stupid! She thought, as she greeted Jason.

"Hi," She said a little timidly.

"Hi, Annie, long time, no see," He said, smiling a bit at her reaction to her nickname.

"Would you mind getting Thalia for me?" She asked him. He hadn't aged a bit over a year, Annabeth thought.

"Why don't you just come inside?"

Annabeth hesitated.

"I don't bite, Annabeth," Jason laughed.

"Alright."

As Annabeth walked away from him and turned into the hallway, she could feel Jason's blue eyes staring her down, making her feel as uncomfortable as he could muster.

"_I have a brother named Jason. You'll see him around," She rolled his eyes. "Jason is everywhere, drives me crazy."_

The flash back of that night when she met Percy came into her mind.

Jason was everywhere.

"Annabeth?" Thalia called as she opened her door. "Get in here, don't let Jason bother you," She waved her hand dismissively.

Annabeth didn't say a word as she sat down. All she did was stare at the wall.

Thalia looked at her a little concerned. "You know Jason?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Tell me how?" Thalia asked, sitting down on the bed with her.

"We dated last year."

~oOo~

"Here you are," Percy smiled at a tall brunette, handing her some candies.

"Thank you," She smiled warmly. When she handed him the money, on the side of the one dollar bill, a phone number was written.

When Percy looked up at her, she winked and looked down at the bill, which Percy just put in the cash register.

"Thank you for coming to Sally's Sweets, have a lovely day," He said, trying to tell the girl that he wasn't interested.

"But-" She tried to protest.

"Have a lovely day," Percy repeated. The girl left in huff.

Nico emerged from behind the shelved. "That was cold, dude."

"Well, I've only got eyes for one girl," He said blushing a little.

"Awe! But save the Shakespearian crap for after work," Percy's father grumbled, coming out on the store room.

"There is absolutely no privacy here," Percy complained.

"Nope," Poseidon smiled a bit, but with all the caramel candies he had in his mouth, it came out like 'Noffff.' "But, son, I will admit to you, she is a looker," He winked.

"Who's looker?" Sally asked, coming in the door.

"No one, dear!" He yelled before returning to the store room.

Before he was fully in, Percy heard him mutter, "No privacy."

~oOo~

"You dated my brother?" Thalia crinkled her nose, almost in disgust.

"Yes," Annabeth admitted. "He went to that all boys' boarding school in South Carolina, where I used to live, and so we went out a few times, it wasn't a big deal."

"Do you mean 'went out a few times' like you went out a few times or like you lost your virginity to him?"

"Thalia!" Annabeth whacked her. "We went out on dates, I definitely did not lose my virginity to him," Annabeth said, whispering the last part in case Jason could hear them.

"Ok, ok," Thalia held her hands up. "Well, what happened between you two?"

"It was kind up a messy breakup," She sighed.

"Oh," was all Thalia had to say.

"Annabeth?" Jason's voice flooded through the halls. Annabeth bit her lip, but left Thalia sitting on her bed to go see what Jason wanted.

"Um, Annie, I was wondering if you, um, maybe want to go out tonight." He asked a little nervously.

"First of all, don't call me Annie, and secondly, why should I go out with you?" Annabeth hadn't forgotten the past events between them.

"As friends," Jason added hurriedly.

"Well, then yes, I will go out with you as friends." Annabeth couldn't believe she was agreeing, but she knew that having Jason Grace on your bad side wasn't a great thing.

"Great! I will pick you up at seven," Jason smiled and for the first time today, Annabeth smiled back.

It would be a lie to say that Annabeth wasn't looking forward to her date with Jason. They were very much in love before they broke up. Annabeth still remembered that day a little too vividly.

_She was walking along, joking with one her friends, Abbey, when she seen it. Her boyfriend, Jason, kissing another girl. _

"_Annabeth, isn't that Jason?" Abbey asked, looking into the window of a North Carolina diner. When Annabeth realized that it most definitely was, she opened the door, hot, angry tears streaming down her face. _

"_Jason?" She whispered._

"_Annabeth," he replied, looking at his broken hearted girlfriend. "Um.."_

_But before Jason could react, Annabeth took his milkshake and poured it over his head._

Annabeth shuddered at the memory. But now, Jason was back. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Yes, she had thought about not going at all, yes, she had thought about avoiding him completely and yes, she thought about bringing a date for moral support, or even a friend, like Thalia, Nico or …

Percy.

As much as Annabeth tried she just couldn't push Percy's image out of her head. She didn't know why; but there was only one explanation.

She liked Percy as much as he liked her.

When a knock sounded at the door, she tried to get out of her room as fast as she could go. She arranged for Calypso to babysit the boys, as her mother was out visiting and her father was working.

But of course, Bobby and Mathew opened the door.

"Jason," They both said in distaste. Bobby was about to close the door on him, but Jason's foot stopped them.

"Hi," Annabeth greeted him. "Boys, go with Calypso, I'm leaving now."

"No way," Bobby said. "You can't go out with him."

"He's a two-timer!" Mathew protested.

"What about Percy?" Bobby said. Annabeth's heart stopped.

"What?"

"What about Percy?" Mathew asked. "Calypso told us that you like him."

Annabeth glanced over to see that Jason had taken interest in his shoes.

"I do, as a friend," Annabeth lied. "And I like Jason as a friend too." Both boys shook their head and Annabeth could see Calypso standing against the doorway with her eyebrows raised. Annabeth sighed.

"Let's go, Jason."

~oOo~

When they got to the diner, they could see Nico and Thalia huddled behind a newspaper, obviously spying.

Annabeth and Jason tried to ignore them.

"Do you see them?" Nico whispered to Thalia.

"Yup," Thalia groaned. "She's supposed to like Percy!"

"I thought you didn't want them together?"

"That was before I knew it could cause some drama!" Thalia explained and Nico rolled his eyes.

After about a half an hour of uneventful spying, Nico saw that Jason grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Thalia!" He nudged his girlfriend. When Thalia saw, she dashed over to the nearest payphone and put a penny in, calling Percy frantically.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, but not too loud, because Annabeth would be able to hear her.

"Hello, wifey," His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Annabeth's on a date with Jason and we're spying, get your skinny ass over here!"

"I'm on my way."

After another ten minutes of awaiting Percy to arrive, he came in the doors. He didn't burst in like you see some people do, but made it subtle so Annabeth wouldn't notice him.

He sat down with Nico and Thalia, pulling the newspaper to hide their faces. Some people started to get suspicious, two kids were reading the newspaper for a half an hour and another one joins?

After a few minutes, he saw Jason's lips meet Annabeth's. It was so painful to watch, so Percy stood up.

"Annabeth?"

And suddenly, Percy wanted that dollar bill from the candy store.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Guilt.

Annabeth wondered if this was what Jason felt like when she had caught him with another girl.

Seeing Percy's face after she pulled away from Jason's was heartbreaking. She thought that her world was ending. She didn't mean for this to happen, she just didn't stop it.

"Percy."

Annabeth's voice was hollow. Even though they weren't in a relationship, Annabeth felt so bad like they were married, and here she was kissing another guy.

"Percy," She repeated, running after him. "Percy, please!"

Back in the diner, Nico and Thalia shared a look. Thalia stood up, marched over to an awestruck Jason and slapped him across the face.

"How could you do this to her?" She demanded. "She was heartbroken over you! You can't just cheat on her and expect her to do the same for you afterwards! How could you kiss her?" Thalia's questions came out so fast that her brother only collected a few words from each.

"Thalia, she told me that she and Percy are just friends! She told me that they weren't serious!" Jason defended.

"Weren't serious?" She repeated. "Jason, you asked her to go out as friends! That wasn't very friendly! That was more girlfriend-y!"

"Girlfriend-y?" Jason mocked. Thalia slapped him again.

"You don't understand, she was heartbroken, telling me what you did to her! You're an ass Jason! Go home and don't talk to me or Annabeth ever again!"

Thalia walked out on a very hurt Jason, a flabbergasted crowd with a surprised Nico in tow.

Outside in the Louisiana heat, Percy and Annabeth stood, not talking to each other.

"I thought we had something, Annabeth," Percy's deep voice spoke after a moment of looking into each other's eyes.

"We do have something, Percy," Annabeth insisted. "I, I just-"

"No," Percy interrupted. "Its fine, Annabeth. I met you like, three days ago. I was silly to think that you could every like me." Percy's words came out so harsh that a look of hurt crossed across Annabeth's face.

"Percy, I can kiss whoever I want to kiss," She said, her face hardening.

"Well, maybe you should've given the guy you kissed a night before a heads up that you didn't like him!" Percy screamed before walking off.

Annabeth looked at his shadowy figure, and for a first time in a while, she let a tear slip.

~oOo~

When Percy got home, he didn't get a piece of paper to write Annabeth another letter that he would've sent, but just reread the old ones.

_Listen, I don't know if you're eighteen now, reading this letter, I don't know if you are thirty with kids of your own with a different man or if you are eighty, living in a retirement home alone, I just want you to know that on June 1__st__, when we first met, I felt like it was love at first sight._

He wrote that about Annabeth Chase. His feelings about her from that night softened a bit, but they wouldn't be what they were last night, when they kissed.

Who knows, Percy thought grimly. Maybe she'll be out kissing someone else tomorrow night.

~oOo~

Annabeth flopped on Thalia's bed and cried. She cried until her face was sticky with salt water.

"I really liked him Thalia," She said as she sat up, looking at Nico and Thalia.

"I know," Thalia soothed. "He really liked you too."

"Yeah, he liked me, doesn't like me," Annabeth growled. She didn't mean to come into Thalia's house and let her and her boyfriend listen to her Louisiana soap opera, so she left.

~oOo~

When she got home, Calypso left wordlessly after excepted five dollars that Annabeth pressed into her hand.

Thalia must have called her, Annabeth thought.

She changed and got under the covers of her bed, tears slipping soundlessly out of the corners of her eyes.

"Annabeth?" Two little boy's voices echoed each other's.

"Can we cuddle with you?" Bobby asked.

"You look like you need it," Mathew added, stroking Annabeth's curls.

In three second flat, Annabeth was lying with two little boys, one on either side of her. Surprisingly, it calmed her down.

"Jason isn't nice," Bobby said softly.

"Percy's probably a lot nicer," Mathew suggested softly.

"Percy doesn't want me to be his girlfriend," Annabeth said softly.

"Annie, you just have to wait, he'll come around," Bobby said. After that, she heard two soft snores.

~oOo~

_**Two weeks later**_

Percy was shaken awake by his mother, telling him she needed him to go work at the candy store all day, because she needed to help the church.

"Mom," Percy grumbled. "It's Saturday. I don't work on Saturdays."

"Now you do, so get up," Sally stated. "Please Percy," She softened. "I'm really sorry, but I need you to do this. I have to help the church today."

"Fine."

Annabeth and Thalia sat in Annabeth's room, early in the morning, chatting contently, until the subject of Perseus Jackson came up.

Thalia, once she mentioned a certain green-eyed hottie, noticed that the light out of Annabeth's eyes disappeared.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about him," Thalia looked a little sorry, but more interested.

"No, it's ok, I just feel kind of bad with what I said to him."

"Oh, Annabeth, don't worry about him, he's just used to being the dumper, not the dumpee."

Annabeth laughed a bit. "I shouldn't've kissed Jason."

"Speaking of the devil himself," Thalia grinned a little evilly. "What have you two been up to? After that whole dilemma in the diner, we haven't been talking."

"Thalia, can I tell you something?" Annabeth dismissed the last sentence that Thalia uttered.

"Yeah?"

~oOo~

The candy store saw about twenty people on a good morning before lunch, which was what Percy and Nico were seeing on that lovely Saturday.

"I can't believe your mom made us do this," Nico complained, slumping into a chair behind the front desk. His shirt was on backwards and his hair was in disarray. Percy initially laughed at his appearance, but caught himself, knowing that that was what he probably looked like that too.

"Hi Nico," A familiar voice rang out.

"Hi Piper," Nico greeted. Percy stood up, seeing a gorgeous girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that were hard to describe.

"Hi Percy," She said after giving Nico her money for the gummy worms she bought.

"Who are those for?" Percy teased.

"Jason," She smiled a bit, but Percy's faltered. He had seen Jason on some dates with Annabeth the past week, so why was Piper also buying candy for him?

"We've been dating for about a week now," Piper sighed. "See you guys later."

The two teenage boys nodded in a bit of disbelief.

"Dude," Percy whispered to his best friend. "They're dating, but I've seen Jason around with Annabeth. Like around, like holding hands and hugging."

"I know. Call Thalia, would you? We should ask her, since she is Jason's sister," Nico suggested. Percy nodded wordlessly, leaving Nico in the front to ring customers in.

It took about two minutes for Thalia to get there. Percy could imagine her saying, "Anything for some drama" and then winking cheekily.

"What?" Thalia asked Nico when she got there. Percy hadn't told Thalia what they needed her for over the phone.

"C'mere," Percy said, grabbing Thalia's wrist and pulling her into the back room. "Listen, whose Jason dating?"

"We aren't talking," Thalia admitted sheepishly.

"Well, we've seen him around with Annabeth, but Piper McLean was just here and told us that she's been seeing Jason!"

"What?" Thalia's mouth opened a little.

"You have to find out," Percy pleaded. "Annabeth could get hurt again by Jason!"

"Ok, I'll ask Annabeth today," Thalia promised.

"Thank you!" Percy replied, hugging her lightly, which was unusual, because two had a hate/love relationship.

"Yeah, yeah."

Then Annabeth walked in after Thalia.

"Percy?" She said. "Can we talk?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Percy and Annabeth walked to the back of the store, leaving a dumbfounded Nico and a nervous Thalia.

"Yes," Percy asked impatiently.

"Um, I just wanted to talk," Annabeth said uneasily.

"So talk."

"Percy, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Annabeth." He replied, but quite coldly.

"No, Percy, I miss you a lot. Can you just listen, don't speak, and just listen?" She asked. Percy nodded.

"Ok," She started. "So, I went out with Jason a few more times, and I thought that we were getting back into dating, you know? But then he took me to meet his girlfriend, and all over again, I mean, it was like South Carolina all over again, I just wanted to pour his drink all over him and leave. But, I was a bit more mature. Obviously he hadn't thought any of our dates were romantic, but just two friends hanging out. I kind of wanted it to be something more, just Percy, every time I held his hand or hugged him, and I kind of imagined it was you. I over reacted that night in the diner and I was so embarrassed about it I went to two nine year olds for relationship help. I never felt comfortable with Jason, comfortable enough to have a fight with him or piss him off, but Percy, I feel like our relationship was the opposite. I will tell you when you're being a cocky asshole and you tell me when I'm being a pain in the ass, which is 99% of the time," She admitted with her cheeks red. "Percy, I really, honestly couldn't get you out of my mind the past week."

"Annabeth," It took a moment for Percy to wrap his head around all of this.

"I never wanted to kiss anyone but you."

Instead of kissing her, which was what Annabeth really thought was going to happen, Percy just pushed her away.

"You feel sorry for me, that's all," Percy said, unfazed by Annabeth's confession.

"No, Percy, really, I like you," Annabeth said slowly.

"You wouldn't have ever cared if you hadn't felt guilty. You can get any boy in West Munroe with a glance at the eye, Annabeth, so stop running after the same one."

Percy turned to leave the store room, but Annabeth pulled him back.

"You're being a childish son of a bitch!" She exclaimed, anger withering through her veins. She knew she shouldn't curse, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'm being childish?"

"Yes!"

Percy and Annabeth bickered back and forth, and little did they know, Thalia and Nico were listening through the wooden door.

"Wow," Nico muttered. "They act like they've been together forever."

"That's called true love," Thalia sighed.

"You really cause a lot of trouble here," Nico rolled his eyes at his girlfriend

"Wouldn't be West Monroe without some drama."

Percy flung the door open, ignoring Nico and Thalia, who crouched behind the door, praying Percy or Annabeth didn't see them.

"Goodbye, Annabeth," Percy said angrily, opening the shop door for her.

"Percy, goddammit, you're such an idiot!"

"That's saying something about you!" They were now outside the shop, and people were glaring at them as they fought.

"Listen, when a girl proclaims her love for you, don't turn her away!" Annabeth yelled at him, slapping Percy across the face and kicking him in the shins.

"Well, afterwards, maybe you shouldn't beat him up!"

"I take back what I said about girls proclaiming their love for you, because it's probably never going to happen again!"

"There you go again, like you said, you're a pain in the ass, like 99% of the time!"

"And you're just a cocky asshole!"

Annabeth couldn't say another word, because Percy's lips crashed onto hers.

She was surprised at first, but then felt the softness and warmth of the kiss, Annabeth kissed him back, his arms wrapping around her waist and hers snaking around his neck, pulling him in closer.

"Well then," Nico said inside the shop as they observed the couple from inside the shop. "They insulted each other like they wanted to strangle one another, and the next minute their faces are attached." He wrinkled his nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Thalia insisted. "It's true love!"

~oOo~

After Annabeth pulled away from Percy's lips, her cheeks grew red and she left.

She just turned on her heel and left.

"There she goes," muttered Nico. Thalia dashed out of the store, spitting a jellybean into the garbage can. She hated them anyways.

She and Percy ran after Annabeth, who apparently had the legs of a marathon runner. After a few blocks, Thalia looked back to see that Percy was no longer beside him.

~oOo~

"Dammit," Percy muttered, kicking a rack full of chocolate over after his run for Annabeth. He was back in the candy shop where Nico was reading The West Monroe Weekly from behind the counter.

"I'm not cleaning those up," He heard Nico say.

"I don't care," Percy grumbled.

"Well, I do." Nico gave Percy a hard glance in the eyes, and for one time in his life, Percy saw something threatening in them: anger.

"Shut up!" Percy screamed and Nico's jaw drop. A flash of hurt sprang across his face and guilt panged in Percy's stomach.

"Nico-"

"Don't," The boy replied coldly. "Just because you're mad at Annabeth doesn't give you a free pass to being an ass."

"Nico!" Percy started to yell, but with a fling of an apron on the counter and a ring of the bell that hung above the door, he was gone.

And Percy was alone.

~oOo~

Thalia was so behind Annabeth that she was about to lose her when she saw it. Jason's car, parked outside the market.

Thalia hopped in the driver's seat and looked in the glove box, where he keeps his spare key. When she turned the engine on and heard it roar to life she realized something.

She didn't know how to drive.

With a shrug, Thalia was driving on the roads of West Monroe, searching for a certain blonde.

~oOo~

He'd done it, Nico thought.

Percy didn't need to be like that all the time, Nico couldn't help but think of all the bad things that he'd done throughout their years of friendship, like the time he'd prank called Piper McLean telling her that it was Nico and that he loved her, or maybe the time when he'd told Zeus, Thalia's father about them dating, which he didn't approve of.

Percy was not a nice person, Nico concluded.

But then, all the memories of Percy being nice floated to mind, like the time he'd offered him the job at the candy shop, or the many times when he'd been his wingman for getting together with Thalia.

After that he concluded one thing. Percy was a good friend, just not a very nice one.

Walking down the streets of West Monroe alone angrily, he saw something peculiar.

Thalia was getting into Jason's car.

~oOo~

Annabeth ran through the streets, not knowing where to go. The only places she knew how to get to where Thalia's house, Nico's house, the diner and Percy's candy shop.

How could she have been so stupid? Kissing Percy like that was an idiotic move. He was an idiot, a heart breaker and an ass, Annabeth told herself. But yet, she couldn't help but think that he is sweet, a good listener and gorgeous. He's charming and …

Annabeth caught herself as she stopped by a drug store panting and thinking about all kinds of adjectives for Percy, good ones and bad ones.

When she was about to collect herself and go home, a silver buggy pulled up on the curb. A pair of electric blue eyes looked at Annabeth.

"Get in the car."


	8. Chapter 7

**Okie dokie, here's the seventh chapter :) now I'm going to remind you one more time JASON'S CHARACTER IS AU AND I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH so sorry if you are disappointed with his character, but I needed an antagonist. Thanks :)**

Chapter Seven

"You're an idiot." Thalia accused and Annabeth slumped in the linen seats.

"Excuse me?"

"You're an idiot. You went on a rampage about how 'when a girl proclaims her love for you, don't push her away', but back there, he kissed you and you literally pushed him away!"

"Thalia, I thought you're my best friend!"

"Best friends don't let other best friends make a fool out of themselves, so I came and got you before the shop owner called the police on you!" Thalia screamed, swerving on the road.

"You call me the idiot, but you stole a car that you don't even know how to drive?" Annabeth demanded.

"I did this for you! And it's just Jason's!"

"You're impossible."

Thalia swerved two lanes over and drove down a dirt road.

"Get out."

"What?" Annabeth sputtered.

"Get out," Thalia repeated calmly. She leaned over Annabeth and opened her door for her, gesturing with her hand. "Bye."

"No! Thalia, you can't-"

"Get out, Annabeth."

"Thalia!"

"GET OUT OR I'LL-"

"You'll what?" Annabeth mocked. "Call the police, telling them that a girl that you told to get in your stolen car won't get out of your stolen car?"

"Goddammit, Annabeth just get out." Thalia said with her voice quiet.

"Fine." Annabeth gathered her skirt and got out of Jason's car, stepping out onto the dirt road, slamming the door behind her. When the tires began to roll away, a sense of panic started to set in. "Wait, Thalia, you're not actually- Thalia!"

But the silver buggy already turned onto the highway, and Annabeth found herself miles from home.

~oOo~

Thalia cried on her way back into the heart of West Monroe, driving a stolen car, with no license, leaving her best friend out of town alone and her brother having to report to the police that his car was missing, not to mention that she isn't talking to him and hasn't for two weeks really just made the dilemma brighter for Thalia.

When she found the police outside the market where the car was parked, Thalia only cried harder.

"Thalia," Jason looked a little relieved but also angrier than he would've been with a stranger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I, I, I was helping a friend," She sputtered.

When the police left and after a quick call to Percy, Jason pushed her into an alley.

"Are you idiotic? Really though, do you need some help? Why on earth would you ever steal my car?"

"I did it for-" Thalia didn't need to finish, because when she felt Jason's fist connect with her head, everything went black.

~oOo~

Annabeth trudged for a mile in the dirt and the heat, the black flies nipping away at her tan skin. When she saw the sign of a gas store twenty meters into the air, the relief poured out of her.

She rummaged through her pockets and purse only to pull out a penny. It wouldn't be a very long phone call, she thought grimly.

Punching in the candy store's number, she prayed that someone, Nico preferably, would pick up. When she heard his voice through the other end of the phone, she sighed almost happily.

"Hello, Sally's Sweets, how may I help you?"

"Nico, it's me. I need you to come and get at a gas station on Highway 34 please," She begged.

At the candy store, Percy listened with disbelief. She thought he was Nico.

"Annabeth," He said uneasily. "It's Percy, not Nico." But before he was sure Annabeth received the message, the phone line went dead. Percy shrugged to himself, calling to his mother in the back room that he was leaving now.

The sun was setting as he got into his father's truck, heading off towards highway 34.

Percy, Annabeth thought hollowly. Percy was coming to get her. What was she supposed to say to him? Would a simple drive turn into another make out session just like their 'talk' on the Ferris wheel or their heated argument outside the candy store?

The back of her neck started to get sticky with sweat as she anticipated hearing Percy's father's diesel truck swing into the parking lot.

When it finally did, Annabeth took a breath. Time to be a big girl, she thought.

"Thank you," Was all she said, getting into Percy's truck.

"Yep."

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" She looked at him.

"Not if you don't want to talk about."

"I don't."

"Good, because I don't want to listen."

"You don't have to be an ass."

"So I was told. But is it really your spot to get kicked out of another car today?"

"Who told you?" Annabeth asked, stopping herself before another insults jumped out of her mouth.

"Thalia."

"Well, who else?" She laughed.

"Where's your house?" Percy demanded.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked astonished. Did he know it was not chivalrous to ask lady's where their house was?

"Well, someone needs to get you home," He said with a 'duh' tone to his voice. His eyes in the evening haze looked agitated and Annabeth felt a pang of sorrow.

"Um, Thalia's road, five houses down."

Percy nodded mutely. They listened to the static of the AM radio for a while, before Annabeth switched it off, making the truck completely silent and dark, except for the occasional headlight and car that rolled by.

"Thanks again," She said, impatiently as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yep." Was all he said again? But before she left, he said something that made her heart jump. "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't've kissed you."

"Maybe I liked it." She said before she closed the truck door, leaving Percy's mouth agape in the darkness of the night.

Maybe I should work Saturday's more often, he thought to himself.

~oOo~

When he got home that night, he wrote another letter.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Well, Thalia, Nico and I have all concluded and actually agreed on something: you're an idiot. _

_Now, before you get angry and stop reading, just remember that it's ok, sometimes. Just maybe be nice to someone that's trying to be nice to you, maybe? When you read this, the next time you see me, you'll probably punch me. _

_You're probably not going to talk to me after what happened. You got kicked out of Jason's car that Thalia stole, got to a gas station, and called the candy store hoping Nico would pick up, but I did, and I went to get you. _

_Nico was mad at me, quit his job and left the store. Lucky day today, eh?_

_We didn't talk, but argue. Is that all we do? But, when you were getting out of the truck, you told me that you might have liked when I kissed you, which you probably did. _

_Maybe arguing isn't that bad. _

_-Percy_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Good morning," Annabeth greeted her family, sitting down at the table.

"Mornin'," Bobby and Mathew said together.

"Good morning Annabeth," Her mother said, not looking up from the bacon that was sizzling on the stove. "How was your Saturday? I was asleep when you came home."

"It was …. Eventful," She concluded.

"That's nice," Athena said, not caring.

"Were you with Percy?" The boys asked and Annabeth flinched at the sound of his name.

"No," She lied. "I was with Thalia."

"What? Thalia's in the hospital? Why are you lying?" Athena turned from the frying pan.

"What?" Annabeth asked, dumbstruck.

"She was admitted last night, someone beat her on the street," Patrick, Annabeth's father filled in for her. "Who were you with last night?"

"Well, I was with her and then Nico and I walked downtown after she left to go home," Annabeth said hastily.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, then."

When Thalia woke up, she wasn't in her own bed. Lifting her head, she saw her stepmother in a hospital chair, looking exhausted.

"Mom?" She said, sitting up.

"Thalia," She stroked her stepdaughter's hair. They always had a close relationship, being Thalia's only mother after her own had died. She was also the only she remembered. "Do you remember anything?"

Suddenly, everything flooded back like a wave of regret.

She remembered Annabeth running away, her stealing Jason's car, leaving Annabeth on the side of the road and then Jason hitting her.

"Annabeth," She choked hoarsely. "Where is she?"

"At home, dear, where else?" Hera chuckled. "I talked to Athena this morning."

Thalia sighed. "Why am I in here?" She asked, coming to her senses. "What happened?"

Hera's face darkened. "Thalia, Jason found you in an alley, someone knocked you out. You had quite the blood loss dear. You'll be fine by tomorrow, though."

"I wasn't beat up!" Thalia screeched, sitting up. "Jason- he- he-"

"He's just down stairs, he'll visit you soon."

"No! No, don't let him touch me-"

"Thalia, you've had your differences, but Jason loves you," Hera said gently.

"No! No, he hit-"

"Thalia," Jason's voice rang out like acid, dripping with hatred, not that Hera would realize.

"Jason," Said another voice, a feminine one. As the girl came into view, Thalia took a breath. "May I see Thalia?" Annabeth asked innocently.

Thalia answered for Jason.

"No you may not."

Percy awoke to two hands gripping his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Get up!" the person said into his ear rather loudly.

"Tyson," Percy groaned. "Go away."

"It's not Tyson, its Nico."

Percy tensed, remembering yesterday. "I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"What's that?" Nico said innocently, sitting in Percy's desk chair.

"I'm sorry," Percy grumbled a little louder.

"Um, I have to tell you something," Nico admitted.

"What?" Percy sat bolt right up. Nico is never this serious.

"Well, Thalia's in the hospital."

It took Percy a few seconds to register this. "What?" He asked dumbly.

"Someone beat her on the streets," Nico said sadly. "I should have gone after her."

"Percy!" Poseidon's deep voice traveled up the stairs. "Get ready for church!"

Nico and Percy both groaned.

"Annabeth, he did this to me," Thalia hissed under her breath, once they were alone. "He hit me!"

Annabeth looked at her sadly. It took a bit of convincing from Hera (and Thalia) to let her see Thalia, but here she was. "No, Thalia, he found you and took you here," She patted Thalia's dark locks.

"Please believe me!"

"Thalia," Annabeth replied uneasily, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Please! I'm dying," Thalia flayed her arms dramatically and flopped over onto her fluffed pillows.

Annabeth giggled.

"Hey guys," Nico said softly, coming into the hospital room. "How are you?" He asked Thalia.

Thalia put a serious face on. "Dying."

Nico gave her a concerned expression but turned away as he examined the doctor's notices.

"Please, Annabeth," Thalia started up again, "you have to believe me. He hit me! He abuses women!"

"Everyone's innocent until proven guilty, Hun."

"Oh, Lord, you gather us here today to honor you, and so we pray …." Rev. Hades DiAngelo droned on as the congregation bowed their heads.

Nico's father was a great Minister and all, but Nico, Percy and Annabeth all had worse thoughts to worry about. They sat in the very back row in the church, speaking in hushed voices after their visit to Thalia.

"She says that Jason hit her," Annabeth said quietly.

"He couldn't've! Jason's a good guy," Nico protested.

"She's just ditzy from the blood loss," Annabeth agreed.

"Or she's telling the truth," Percy said. Four eyes, two brown and two greys looked up at him.

"You really think that Jason would purposely hit her?" Nico questioned.

"Well, she did steal his car …" Annabeth added lightly.

"Whose side are you on?" Nico demanded. Annabeth laughed.

"Everyone's innocent until proven guilty."

"Everyone's innocent until proven guilty dear," One of Thalia's nurses said kindly. She was the fourth one to hear Thalia's ridiculous alibi about Jason.

"I will prove him guilty," She told herself. "I will …"

Nico, Annabeth and Percy sat in the diner, talking in hushed voices over a plate of nachos.

"Listen, Jason couldn't've! He didn't even see her; he was at the police station!" Nico told the other two. Percy was shoveling a nacho into his mouth while Annabeth beside him listened intensely. They hadn't talked a lot about last night; it was mostly just about Thalia, and when Percy would bring it up, the subject between them would suddenly change.

"He's just saying that!" Percy said in his normal voice. "Jason was the one who hit Thal-" He was cut off by a strong smack to the arm by Annabeth, who pointed at the doorway.

In strode Jason Grace, his hair astray and his blue eyes direct. He caught the trio staring at him and just waved before sitting down at a barstool.

"Let's go," Nico said in a low voice. Percy left ten dollars on the table before leaving Jason in the diner, staring after them.

"Where's Jason's car?" Percy asked when he was sure the diner door was shut firmly behind them.

"C'mon," Annabeth said, waving them towards a familiar silver buggy.

The three of them peered into the car, looking for god knows what, when the saw it.

Blood, on the passenger seat of Jason Grace's car.

"Now, Thalia," Hera fussed, tying Thalia's hair back with an elastic band. "Reverend DiAngelo is here to say a prayer with you for Sunday."

When Nico's father started to say the words of the Lord's Prayer, his own son and Percy and Annabeth burst into the room.

Hera walked over to them and told them to take a seat rather firmly. She wasn't greatly impressed with their manner.

"Bend your heads," She instructed. "We'll talk later."

Whilst their heads were bent and their hands folded, Annabeth couldn't help but sneak a peek at Percy, who, in fact, was doing the exact same thing. With a little smile, they turned their attention back to Hades.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Percy couldn't get to sleep that night. If Jason really did hit Thalia, why? That was all he could think about. The blood on the passenger seat of Jason's car was obviously Thalia's, but that could've been there from when Jason drove her to the hospital.

Percy stared at his ceiling, all the possibilities about the Grace siblings dancing in his head.

Annabeth would know what to think, he thought.

When he glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room, it had just stricken midnight. Annabeth would be asleep, obviously, but he needn't someone to vent to.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Percy, a little afraid that it may be Jason Grace, ready to admit him into the hospital with his sister, Percy grabbed a knife from the chunk of wood that sat on the counter.

Cautiously, he opened the door, only to reveal a mop of brown hair.

"Nico?" Percy lowered the knife. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and by the looks of it," Nico eyed the knife gripped so tight in Percy's hand, his knuckles turned white, "you couldn't either."

Percy slipped the knife back in its block as Nico came inside. They sat at the kitchen table, discussing nothing out of the ordinary, until another knock sounded.

Percy didn't really take cautionary like he did before, but opened the door to reveal Annabeth in a flannel shirt and some jeans.

"Well," Percy smiled. "Come join the party."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but came in and sat beside Nico. "We need to talk about yesterday." Her voice came out hoarse, like she was sick, or screaming, or straining it.

"Oh, back in that hospital room after my dad left," Nico grimaced. That was weird."

"And that's why we need to talk."

Percy remembered what Thalia said to them yesterday.

"_The doctors gave her anesthesia to calm her while they did a small blood transfusion," Hera explained to them. "She's not all there," She chuckled. "I'll leave you kids alone, I guess."_

_After Hera left, Percy, Annabeth and Nico looked at each other awkwardly and then back at Thalia. Thalia was holding a mirror up to her face, counting the freckles on her nose until she stopped abruptly where a long, jagged scar started. _

"_Oh, Jason," She sang. "Why ruin my pretty face? No one will like me, and it's your entire fault," Thalia became angrier. She threw the mirror across the room until it made a satisfying shattering sound. Thalia grinned. _

"_Hello," Annabeth said timidly. "You know us, right?"_

"_Oh, Annabeth," Thalia grinned. "My best friend, the one whom I left on the side of the road. You're the reason why I have this," Thalia pointed to the scar once again. "It's not all Jason, you know. It's you too-"_

"_Thalia," Nico said warningly. _

"_Oh Nico," Thalia laughed. "Don't worry. You can't hide from death too much longer."_

"_Do you remember me?" Percy asked with his jaw clenched. _

"_Oh, yes, Perseus Jackson," Her voice echoes in the cement hospital room, "lovely, handsome Perseus. You're too idiotic and oblivious for your own good. Now, just wait, you'll be a little mad too. We're all a little mad." _

_She smiled like Lucifer would have, moments before he fell from heaven. _

"_We're all a little mad, Perseus."_

"Percy," Annabeth waved a hand in front of his face. He shook himself out of that flashback. It was too weird, much too weird.

"What did she mean by 'you can't hide from death'?" Nico asked, his pupils growing large. "Is she going to kill me?"

"Nico, don't be ridiculous, that's like asking blood why it's black, of course she isn't. She was as high as a kite in that hospital room." Annabeth's voice was quiet. She was obviously remembering how Thalia told Annabeth that her scar was her fault too.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, until there was yet another knock on the door.

"Come with me," Jason said.

~oOo~

Thalia screamed, and no matter what they did, Zeus and Hera could not get her to calm down.

"Thalia," Her father soothed. "Calm down. It's okay, we're here now."

Thalia continued to scream.

"Get a nurse," He told his wife in a monotone so she couldn't read his emotions. She nodded.

When a nurse came in the room, Thalia stopped screaming. "I just want to go home," She said.

"The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet," The nurse informed them. "Thalia, do you know where you are?"

"I'm in a hospital because someone beat me up on the side of the street," Thalia said uneasily.

"Do you remember who?"

"No," Thalia answered truthfully. "But someone gave me a needle."

"That was me, honey," The nurse patted her arm.

"No it wasn't," Thalia said. "It was my brother."

~oOo~

"No," Annabeth answered. "Absolutely not."

"Why not, Annie?" Jason smirked.

"Because you might hit us like you hit Thalia," Nico answered. He was calm, which is the opposite of what Percy thought he would react like.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," He said grimly. The three looked at each other and came to a decision.

Five minutes later, they were all seated in Jason's buggy, breathing heavily.

Annabeth grabbed both Percy and Nico's hand for reassurance. They squeezed each other's hands tightly as Jason started to speak.

"I didn't hit her."

"She said you did," Annabeth said quietly.

"And you really believe her? She's stoned off hospital drugs, saying nonsense, saying that I did that to her, when all I've done is love her," Jason genuinely looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I guarantee that isn't the way she thinks. She's just out of it; blood's not rushing to her head."

"So if you didn't hit her, who did?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Annabeth," Jason said steadily. Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's hand.

"Did you hit her?" Jason asked.

"Watch it, Jason," Nico grumbled.

"Woah, woah, calm down DiAngelo," Jason smirked. "I'm just asking."

"Thalia's my best friend," Annabeth said quietly. "I would never hit her."

"Well, she did leave you on the side of the rad."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth demanded, finding her strong voice again.

"Because she told me."

"Take us home, Jason," Percy said his first sentence since the entered Jason's car.

"Whatever, I just wanted answers about my sister," Jason shrugged.

"Well, we don't have them," He grumbled.

When Jason pulled up at Percy's house, they all got out.

"I'm going to go home now," Nico announced warily.

Poor Nico, Annabeth thought. He must be so stressed.

When they saw Nico's shadowy figure go into his house next store, Annabeth turned to Percy, who just opened his arms.

Annabeth sniffed and walked into them, engulfing her in the smell of Percy: candy and salt water.

And they stayed like that for a long time.


End file.
